In the hot tub and spa market, various types of jets are known for introducing a jet or spray of water and air into the interior of the tub. Conventional jets include those having an apertured ball or sphere, known as an ‘eyeball,’ that can be adjusted by the user to spray water and air in a desired direction. Other conventional jets include a rotor body having sub-nozzles that spray several water/air jets into the tub. The rotor body rotates about an axis to provide a multi-stream water/air jet pattern that swirls about the axis of the rotor.